Impossible Is Just A Word
by KayteeLern
Summary: Takes place one year after the game ends. Two kidnapps, no romance, (sorry sucker-for-romancers)Five unexpected people, one new person, two new ships, and a whole fresh batch of INSANITY! COMPLETE!
1. One Year Later

Impossible is just a word that makes people feel better when they cant do it  
  
This is my first SOAL fic, so its gonna be baaaaad...  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters, i am just borrowing them  
  
Ch1:One Year Later.  
  
"Vyse, this looks so beautiful!"  
  
Vyse turned to Aika, who smiled and pointed at Valua, where everyone was chipping in to help rebuild it. At their view, Vyse, Aika, and Fina could see Emperor Enrique and his wife, Moegi, directing what used to be the Delphinus' crew to pick up barrels andbring them over to where they were supposed to be.  
  
Vyse smiled, too, and looked up at the bird's nest, where Fina was. Ever since the death of Ramirez almost a year ago, no one saw a smile upon her face, or a happy sentence coming from her lips.  
  
Vyse's smile drooped. He wnated her to move on, just like she did when the Elders of the Shrine sacrificed themselves to stop Ramirez firing the cannon. But unlike the elders, Ramirez was her best friend. She had had to kill her best friend. No wonder she didn't talk. But still...  
  
Enrique was waving to them. Vyse waved back and signaled his helmsman to take his new ship forward.  
  
When they docked, Enrique greeted them with a smile. Vyse jumped down...  
  
and everyone cheered "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" as he squashed Osman.  
  
*Cough*  
  
and landed in front of the royal family. Aika was seconds behind him, but Fina was taking her time descending the ladder to the deck.  
  
Vyse was showered with confetti. He turned to Enrique and said, "You know, it's almost been a year and they've still been doing that every day I come here. Why is that?"  
  
Enrique laughed and patted Vyse's shoulder. "Because you saved Arcadia."  
  
"But you helped me!"  
  
"So I did."  
  
"Do you know how many times we've had this talk?"  
  
Moegi coughed and pulled out a tiny notebook, which she marked something down. Only Aika heard her voice. "One thousand nine hundred thirty two. Another tally mark."  
  
Aika laughed. Vyse glared at her. Then he saw Moegi and laughed, too.  
  
By this time, Fina was looking over the railing. Her blue bandana she wore matched her new Blue Rogues uniform. She still didn't feel like an Air Pirate, much less a Blue Rogue. She heard Vyse and Aika laugh and saw Aika putting her hand on Vyse's shoulder for balance. She looked into the sky, far past the yellow moon, onto the silver moon. She didn't speak, but her heart spoke for her, words she repeated every night instead of prayers.  
  
"Ramirez, please forgive me. I had to stop you from destroying this new world. I wanted you to turn against Galcian, but seeing you for the final time made me realize that was impossible. Ramirez, I knew you were never evil. I was given the same-"  
  
"Fina, what are you looking at? Come on down, there's work that needs to be done!"  
  
Fina jerked her gaze away from Ramirez' face and nodded. She climbed down a rope ladder she tossed over the side.  
  
Aika turned back and skipped over to Marco, and helped him lift a barrel. Vyse waited for Fina. He murmured, "Now, how many times has she been delaying her trip down?"  
  
Moegi flipped a page. She murmured, "Three hundred twenty six." She jotted another tally mark.  
  
Enrique laughed again and put his arm around Moegi's shoulders. "That's the good thing she's Emperess...she's so organized!"  
  
They all laughed. Vyse heard Fina's shoes hitting the ground behind him and turned around. Her head was bowed, her arms clasped in front of her. Vyse walked over.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Fina's mind raced, trying to think of a way to tell him how she felt, why she was acting this way, why she was acting so sensitive, why she didn't tell the world, why she didn't laugh or smile...  
  
She thought about it. Then ignored her thoughts.  
  
"Yes."  
  
How'd you like it? If you noticed that I left Vyse's new ship's name out, it's because I don't know what to call it. If you would include some names and suggestions in your reviews, I'd be happy to use one of them. Please review! 


	2. Why, Ramirez?

Ch2:Why Ramirez?  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters I am using in this story.  
  
No good reviews yet. Oh well. I guess that The ship's name will have to wait.  
  
Fina followed Vyse through what used to be Upper City Valua. She recognized a few of the workers:Merida, Urala, Marco, Domingo, Izmael, and Hans.  
  
She realizes that Vyse was talking to Izmael. She sat on a crate, waiting for him. She heard the conversation.  
  
"Hey, Izmael!"  
  
"Captain! I got a brand new shiny hammer! Ba-BANG!"  
  
"Where's Brabham? Last week he was with you."  
  
Izmael didn't speak. Fina looked up.  
  
"Well, Captain...he's...dead."  
  
Fina nearly fell off the crate.  
  
Vyse stepped back. "How?"  
  
Fina eagerly awaited his answer. She really hoped it wasn't-  
  
"Old age." Izmael got back to work.  
  
Vyse stared at Izmael. "I'm...sorry."  
  
Vyse started walking again, but with less spirit. Fina waited until he was gone from view, then she knelt next to Izmael.  
  
"Izmael..."  
  
"AAH! Who there?" Izmael dropped his sparklin' shiny brand new hammer and whipped around. His fac softened when he saw Fina.  
  
"Good, lord, I thought you had me there. HOLD IT!"  
  
Fina jumped this time, and Izmael jumped up and tackled...Aika.  
  
"Let GO of me, you perv!" She whipped out her boomerang, then saw it was Izmael. It was the opposite of what he did with Fina; Her expression hardened.  
  
"First Vigoro, now you! Get off my new boots or you'll-hey, GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Izmael was chasing Marco, who was standing behind Aika up until Izmael saw him.  
  
Fina almost laughed when she saw Izmael wrench his smackin' dang shiny new hammer away from harm's hands. She stopped herself when she remembered Ramirez. She stood up and looked for the silver moon. The view wasn't as good as on Vyse's ship. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Ramirez, I was given the same job. I was to look for the Moon Crystals before the Valuan Armada took them and unleashed the Rains of Destruction upon Arcadia. I really thought you would help me. I didn't know that you were with the Armada. I didn't know that I'd be fighting you to the death. I didn't know-"  
  
"Fina? Did you fall asleep kneeling on the ground?"  
  
Fina opened her eyes and let Aika pull her up.  
  
"No..."  
  
Aika shrugged and handed a pile of logs into Fina's arms. Fina looked at them in surprise.  
  
"You do this every day, Fina. Are you alright?"  
  
It was the second time she was asked that that day. Fina gritted her teeth. She was thinking about what to say to Aik-  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good! Now, you know what to do." Aika patted her shoulder and ran after Marco.  
  
Fina nodded and went to look for Kirala. She know how dumb she was acting. She spotted Kirala laughing with Hans. She stepped over and let the wood tumble from her arms into a wheelbarrow. Kirala and Hans stopped and stared after her as Fina walked away.  
  
Fina walked back to the ship. She went into her quaters and knelt beside her bed.  
  
"Ramirez, I didn't know what to do. I did so many things wrong in my life. You shouldn't have had to die. It was me that had to die. Why you, Ramirez?  
  
"Why?"  
  
Okay, I was getting tired. PLEEZ R&R to get the ship name thing going on!!!!!!! 


	3. Aika's Secret

Ch 3: Aika's Secret  
  
Thank you, Jade130, for giving me great suggestions for Vyse's ship. You'll find out what it is when it gets posted! :)  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the characters in this story. The plot is mine, and the ships name comes from Jade130. Thanks for your reviews guys!  
  
Vyse greeted everyone in what used to be Upper City Valua. He waved to Aika, then started mixing cement.  
  
Aika waved back and started looking for Fina. She headed toward Kirala.  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen Fina?"  
  
"Yeah. She looked pretty pissed off when she gave me the logs." Kirala didn't look at her.  
  
Aika still didn't get her answer.  
  
"Yeah, but where is she?" she said rather impatiently.  
  
Kirala shrugged, still not looking at Aika. "Last time I saw her, she was headed toward the Phoenix(courtesy of Jade130)." She went back to her work with Hans.  
  
Aika's cheeks rose to a color really red and stomped off toward Vyse, who was helping Izmael nail in a nail with his wonderful smackin' dang bright shiny new hammer, and grabbed his kerchief he kept around his neck. Vyse jumped.  
  
"Aika! What are you doing?"  
  
"Fina's not helping out. She's on The Phoenix." Aika seethed.  
  
"So? Maybe she needs a little quiet time? I don't know."  
  
"She's been doing this every day!"  
  
"Can you let go of me? I can't breathe."  
  
Aika let go.  
  
"Thanks." Vyse rubbed his sore neck. "Did you really have to lift me up-"  
  
"Do something! This might hurt your relationship with her!"  
  
"Jeez, Aika, this is not good for your vocal cords." Izmael piped up.  
  
"Shut up, Blobber Head!Vyse! DO SOMETHING!"  
  
"Why should I? I'd just be disturbing her!"  
  
Aika's expression showed she was really pissed off. "Stop saying that! You must have said that a million times!"  
  
"Sixty seven times, actually."  
  
"Moegi, no offense, but this is not the time nor the place to be organized!"  
  
"Gee, Aika, isn't that a bit harsh?"  
  
"Shut UP, Vyse!" Aika stormed off. __________________________________________________________________  
  
Fina heard a knock on her door. She got up from the floor and opened it, stepping back when she saw Aika.  
  
"Just WHAT do you think you're doing?" Aika stepped into the room, her hair sticking out like a scarecrow.  
  
Fina's head dropped. "I-I was tired."  
  
Aika's face softened. "And I was worried. I won't leave until I know what's been going on. Please tell me. We're friends." She drew in a deep breath.  
  
Fina sat on her bed and looked out the window. Aika sat beside her and saw her looking at the silver moon.  
  
"You miss your home, don't you?"  
  
Fina didn't answer.  
  
"My parents died when I was young. I don't know how. I just know they left."  
  
"How do you know they're dead?" Fina finally spoke.  
  
Aika didn't show her surprise. "They left in a lifeboat. My only memory of them was when Vyse's father held me back while I was trying to be with my mommy. He said something about my parents not wanting a girl. A few hours after they left, Dyne heard the news that the Armada attacked and captured a man and a woman. They either got shot, or they died in the Rains."  
  
Aika blinked back tears. She just realized that this was the first time she told anyone about her past.  
  
Not even Vyse. Dyne never told anyone except Aika, whom he thought deserved to know.  
  
"Was Dyne sure it was them?"  
  
Aika looked deep into Fina's eyes. "Yes."  
  
Fina bit her lip. "I-I'm so sorry."  
  
Aika shrugged, as if it meant nothing to her. But it did.  
  
"It's not my home I miss, Aika."  
  
Aika sighed and rested her arm across Fina's shoulders. "You can tell me if you want. You don't have to."  
  
Fina suddenly looked determined. "But I do. I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier, but I just felt so depressed."  
  
"You got dumped by Vyse? Don't worry, happens to me and lots of girls, too."  
  
Fina half-smiled. "It's not him." She started picking at her quilt.  
  
Aika looked serious.(finally!)"Then who is it? You can tell me. I won't laugh."  
  
Fina looked again at the silver moon. "It's Ramirez."  
  
Okay, it's short, but my brain was half-dead, so sue me. R&R, please! 


	4. Can You Say Déja Vous?

Ch4:Can you say Déja vous?  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and names! I wish I could use all the names(four), but I've already chosen Phoenix, from Jade130, for being so QUICK TO ANSWER MY QUESTION UNLIKE THE OTHERS WHO-sorry. I'll try to make this chap a LITTLE longer, but you never know when sleep can grab you and make your head slam into the key board, making you drool and-I'll stop now.  
  
So, thanks, everone, for reviewing! R&R after this one, too! :)  
  
Disclaimer:You ALL know I do not own skies but own the characters...switch that around. SORRY! SEE WHAT LACK OF SLEEP DOES?!?!  
  
Vyse waved good-bye and headed for his quaters. He had not seen Aika since she had stormed off, but he had heard the girls' voices drifting from Fina's room, so he knew they were on the ship.  
  
He sighed and fell onto his bed, falling prisoner to sleep as soo as he hit the pillow. __________________________________________________________________  
  
Aika had never heard so much sadness and guilt.  
  
Fina was crying and she wasn't looking up. Every word she said about Ramirez signaled a new batch of tears to come.  
  
"A-and every time that h-he t-tried to kill y-you-us, I was s-so angry that he ch-changed." Fina's head sobbed into her pillow.  
  
"Do-do you want me to leave? The ship is moving back home to anchor." Aika seemed hesitant to leave.  
  
Fina's hand waved her on.  
  
Aika got up and covered Fina with the quilt. She stood up and headed out the door.  
  
"Aika?"  
  
Aika turned around. Fina had sat up. "Do me a favor."  
  
"Okay. Anything. What do you want?"  
  
Fina looked at her hands. "Please don't tell Vyse. I don't want him to know." Her voice was amazingly steady."Please."  
  
Aika smiled. "Okay. After all, I didn't tell him about MY past. Good night, Fina."  
  
Fina half-smiled. "Good night, Aika." Aika closed the door.  
  
Fina sighed and sank into her bed, waiting for sleep to claim her.  
  
When it did, she did not notice the shadow outside her window. __________________________________________________________________  
  
Aika knocked on Vyse's door. When he answered, she took a deep breath.  
  
"Vyse, Fina is calm now. Do you know why?"Her voice was mysteriously quiet.  
  
"Is this about my not wanting to go up after her? I'm thinking it is." Vyse slowly stepped back to let her into his room.  
  
"Yes, it is. And because you decided not to do something for a year. That's all. Good night, I'm going to bed." Aika left the room.  
  
Vyse sighed and sank into his bed(my, MY, does this sound familiar?), waiting for the Phoenix(HAH! Got you there!)to drop anchor.  
  
In Aika's room, Aika sighed(you're groaning now, aren't ya? GOOD!)and started to sleep.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Aika jumped out of bed. The scream came from Fina's room. She rushed out with her Wing of Hope.  
  
Vyse jumped out of bed(You're twitching...)He heard the scream from Fina's room. He grabbed his Vorlik Blade and ran out side and-  
  
SMACK!(had to happen SOMETIME, right?)Aika and Vyse ran into each other and they both fell on their BUTTS!  
  
They both sat, groaning and rubbing their heads. Vyse winced. "I though you said she was calm by now."  
  
"Obviously, I was wrong. And obviously, she's been attacked."  
  
It took a minute to sink in, then they both jumped up and-  
  
SMACK!(Wouldn't you know it)they smacked heads again. Aika leapt up and burst into the room.  
  
Vyse leapt up but-  
  
THWOK! Got hit by the door. "This has been happening too many times." he murmured as he stepped into the room rubbing his forehead. He gasped.  
  
Aika gasped.  
  
Ramirez gasped.  
  
Coo-HAH! Like that chapter? I thought so. Bet your sick of my writing now, heh hehe heh, CAUSE IT IS PART OF MY PLAN TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!MWAHAHAHAHA! 


	5. Fina's Best Friend

Ch 5:Fina's Best Friend  
  
Who's surprised about the outcome of the last chapter?(hears crickets)fine.  
  
Disclaimer:This time I'm awake, so I have the game, but Sega and Overworks MADE it and they truly OWN the game. Though personally, Cupil owns all.  
  
Vyse's ship, The Phoenix, is Jade130's name. :)  
  
Everyone gaped. Including Ramirez.  
  
Vyse and Aika didn't know what he was wearing. It looked familiar, but different. Aika couldn't understand how it looked familiar. To Vyse, it clicked.  
  
"You're wearing your Silvite uniform?"  
  
Ramirez didn't speak. Instead, he stuffed whatever he took deeper into his bag and jumped out the window.  
  
Aika and Vyse leaned out, but he was gone; no ship in sight.  
  
"Vyse! He took Fina!"  
  
Vyse whirled around. Aika was holding up a note. He snatched it and read:  
  
To Vyse, King of Rogues, I took your precious Fina back to where she belongs.  
  
It was signed "Ramirez" but in blood.  
  
Vyse dropped the letter. Aika leaned her boomerang against the wall.  
  
"So, what do we do now? We rescue her?"  
  
"Yes! We need to go now!" Vyse ran for the door.  
  
Aika grabbed his sleeve. "But we don't know where Ramirez went. Where are we going to look?"  
  
Vyse clenched his teeth. "I don't know!"  
  
"Vyse. Stay calm. You've been through this before."  
  
"But Ramirez is supposed to be DEAD!"  
  
Aika kept a firm grip on him while she got her Boomerang. "Let's just take this one step at a time. First, let's go home."  
  
Vyse sighed. "Alright. But tomorrow morning I'm going to look for some facts. Are you with me?"  
  
Aika nodded. "Yeah, of course! We don't have to wake Lawrence. Just take us back to Crescent Isle."  
  
Vyse nodded grimly, then sped toward the bridge.  
  
Aika ran to Gilder's quarters, where she hoped she would find Willy. Gilder had run off after the death of Ramirez, but left Willy in case Vyse needed him. Aika shook her head as she ran. "But Ramirez isn't dead," she thought. "He kidnapped Fina. I don't know what happened."  
  
She found Willy, who took off into the sky with a note attached to his leg. Aika quickly joined Vyse at the bridge.  
  
"I sent Willy to Gilder, Vyse."  
  
Vyse nodded, but didn't answer. He brought the Phoenix to life and headed east,south-east to Crescent Isle.  
  
Aika leaned against the desk used for maps. She was really tired, and wondered where Fina was. __________________________________________________________________  
  
Fina opened her eyes. She tried to move, but she found that she was strapped to a table in a room that looked unreal. A figure came out of the shadows.  
  
"Well, Fina. I daresay you are well..."  
  
Fina tried to turn her head and yell, but she was gagged and her head was in a brace, so she couldn't move. But she knew that voice.  
  
"Rmmmvzz!" Fina was crying.  
  
Ramirez, wearing his Silvite's outfit, came over and brushed away her tears. "You know why you are here?"  
  
Fina tried as best she could to shake her head.  
  
"You said something that triggered Zelos' spirit-yes, they do have spirits, I'm surprised you do not know that, Fina. Do you know what you said?"  
  
Fina's tears were like the falls in Yafutoma.  
  
"God damnit, stop CRYING!" He pounded the table.  
  
Fina stopped, but the urge to cry was humongous.  
  
"That's better." Ramirez walked over to a device in the corner. "You said the words 'You shouldn't have had to die. It was me that had to die.' Remember those words?"  
  
Fina remembered, regretting she had said them.  
  
"Well, Zelos heard. And, here I am." He spread his arms out wide. then he dropped them and put his face next to Fina's, so close, that Fina remembered a time when Ramirez taught her how to play tag... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fina had just learned how to run. She was chasing Ramirez, all around the shrine. She was about two years old, he four. Suddenly, Fina tripped on her skirt and she tripped. Ramirez leaned over.  
  
"Are you okay, Fina?"  
  
Fina nodded. Her foot hurt. "Foot hurts, Rami."  
  
Ramirez nodded and picked her up and carried her home. They talked about themselves all the way to Fina's room. He put her down in her chair and looked around the room.  
  
"You live alone?"  
  
Fina nodded and fiddled with her doll.  
  
"So do I." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was the time they became best friends. Now, Ramirez hardly seemed like a friend as he said the words that made emotions run through her. His voice was not gentle and caring; it was icy and hoarse.  
  
"I'm back. Now you must die."  
  
I liked typing this one. I realized that in the game they didn't tell the player how they got to be best friends. So I made it up. NO STEALING!  
  
Oh yeah, R&R please! ^_^ 


	6. Pain

Ch6: Pain  
  
Wow, I'm already up to this? Sheesh.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the characters. I own this plot. Jade130 owns the name of The Phoenix.  
  
Cupil owns all.  
  
Ramirez slammed the button. For one moment, Fina thought it didn't work, but the next.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" She worked the gag out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ramirez chuckled. "Pain beyond anything ever imagined."  
  
You know how much the Great Moon Ray hurts the Delphinus?  
  
Ramirez fired the Great Moon Ray at Fina.  
  
Fina felt like she was dead. She wanted it to end, so she could go on to a happy bliss.  
  
Fina's point of view:  
  
What about Aika and Vyse?  
  
Oh, yeah. Them.  
  
My friends.  
  
My best friends.  
  
Wait. Wasn't Ramirez my best friend?  
  
Not anymore.  
  
What? What's going on?  
  
Where am I?  
  
Am I.home?  
  
Someone please tell me.  
  
I want to die.  
  
So much pain.  
  
Why am I here?  
  
Aika sighed. She looked over at Vyse, who just kept staring out the windows.  
  
All their crew had woken up. None of them asked questions when they saw Vyse's face.  
  
"Hey, good mor-sorry captain."  
  
Aika kept thinking that Fina was in pain. Just then-  
  
"Captain! Incoming message! Semder unknown. Should we answer it?"  
  
Vyse nodded curtly.  
  
A screen appeared. And on it.  
  
All the crew members stepped back for a double take. Aika saw Ramirez looking at Vyse, and Vice versa.(or should I say, Vyse versa?!hahahaha!)  
  
"Should I turn on the sound, cap-okay."  
  
Suddenly, the bridge was filled with a scream. Vyse jumped.  
  
"Fina!"  
  
Ramirez grinned. "Miss your girlfriend, Vyse?"  
  
Vyse's fists rolled into balls.  
  
"Vyse, Ignore him, please, he'll just-"  
  
Vyse nearly punched Aika. She could see a vein popping out in his forehead.  
  
"So, Vyse, King Of Rogues. Vyse, Killer of Galcian, Vyse, Valuans enemy, Do you know where Fina is?"  
  
"WHERE?!?!"  
  
"Vyse, get a grip!"  
  
"You want to know where she is?" The screams were endless.  
  
"Tell me." Aika looked over at Vyse. She saw his eyes. They were literally turning red with fury. (Chirpilass Chirpy!)  
  
Aika was really scared at what Vyse had become.  
  
"Tell me, NOW, RAMIREZ!"  
  
Ramirez smiled his evil grin.  
  
"She's in Hell."  
  
I was crying when I wrote this. ( well, all good fics must have a sad chapter, so this is it. R&R, please. 


	7. An Answer

Ch7:An answer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Blah blah(the characters), but, the name Blah blah(The Phoenix) is Jade130's  
  
I'm getting tired.  
  
This chap is all Fina's POV.  
  
Fina's POV:  
  
Why is there darkness?  
  
Is there no sun?  
  
No moon?  
  
What is piercing my spirit?  
  
It hurts.  
  
Where are my friends?  
  
I need someone.  
  
Aika.  
  
Vyse.  
  
Help me.  
  
I am in pain.  
  
Come to me.  
  
Please.  
  
What happened to Ramirez?  
  
Why is everything so different?  
  
Why won't everyone listen to me?  
  
Why won't he stop killing me?  
  
End of Fina's POV  
  
(Okay,I lied.)  
  
"Wake up, Vyse. It's time to go."  
  
Vyse jumped out of bed and crashed into Aika, who was leaning over his bed into his eyes.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Vyse glared at her and ran toward the Phoenix, calling back "Let's head to Sailors Island, first!"  
  
Aika stared after him sadly. "Aye aye, cap'n. I hope we're not too late."  
  
Start of Fina's POV:  
  
Who is laughing?  
  
Is it you, Ramirez?  
  
Why are you doing this?  
  
I thought you cared for me.  
  
I thought I cared for you.  
  
Do I?  
  
I am not sure.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Why am I in so much pain?  
  
Who is killing me?  
  
Someone save me.  
  
Vyse, help me.  
  
Aika.  
  
Where are my friends?  
  
Do they even care for me?  
  
I trusted them.  
  
They trusted me.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Why does it hurt so much?  
  
Stop hurting me.  
  
Stop killing me.  
  
STOP!  
  
I opened my eyes and stopped screaming, though it was hard.  
  
Ramirez was staring at me.  
  
"Why are you not dying?"  
  
"Ple..please.stop.it.Rami."  
  
"You shall call me Ramirez, your killer."  
  
"Wha.what happen.ned.to.our frien.d.ship?"  
  
"There was no relationship at all between us."  
  
I gave in to my pain and started screaming for the life of me.  
  
End of POV.  
  
Aika was talking with half of the people, while Vyse was talking to the other half. They all said,  
  
"No, haven't seen her."  
  
Aika sat in a chair at the Tavern while Vyse got them something to eat. She looked over their notes.  
  
"Vyse!"  
  
It was a good thing Vyse had put down the plate, because he jumped so high, his feet were above Aika's head.  
  
"What?!?" He snapped as he sat down.  
  
"Look. What the Guildmaster gave me." She shoved it into Vyse's hands and sipped her Loqua.  
  
Vyse sprayed his Loqua all over as he read the note:  
  
A Flying ship has been spotted near the silver moon unlike any seen before. NO deck or bridge, just one open space with a small control pad and a window. Silver haired man seen inside it with bulging brown sack.  
  
"Is that our guy?" Aika wondered rather rhetorically.  
  
Vyse turned pale. "Yeah. Looks like it."  
  
Fina's POV:  
  
What happened to you, Ramirez?  
  
Is something wrong?  
  
What's stirring inside me?  
  
I feel.calm.  
  
Am I dead?  
  
But Vyse hasn't come yet.  
  
Will he and Aika come?  
  
Maybe they don't care.  
  
"They are not coming. Stop getting your hopes up."  
  
I opened my eyes just as much as the pain allowed me to.  
  
Did I speak out loud?  
  
"No one is coming for you. So stop fighting and let the transition easily pass."  
  
No.  
  
Never.  
  
NEVER!  
  
"Never? You dare defy me?"  
  
"Y.yes."  
  
Ramirez seized my arm and squeezed. Hard.  
  
It hurts.  
  
"Cu-cupil! CUPIL!"  
  
Cupil.  
  
Thank you.  
  
"Damn creature.no one but Silvite's can understand them, so I'm safe. OUT! Or I"LL KILL YOU!"  
  
Don't kill Cupil.  
  
He's my friend.  
  
Get the others, my friend.  
  
"WHEN WILL YOU DIE?!?!"  
  
"Whe.when.you.give up."  
  
He only laughed. He squeezed my other arm.  
  
He wants to kill me.  
  
It's not working.  
  
Why?  
  
I don't want to die.  
  
There are so many people who I love in this world that I do not want to leave.  
  
Vyse.  
  
Aika.  
  
Gilder.  
  
Drachma.  
  
Enrique.  
  
Moegi.  
  
Clara.  
  
Thank you.  
  
I don't want to die.  
  
I love him.  
  
I love them all.  
  
I do not want to leave them behind.  
  
I don't want to leave you, Vyse.  
  
I love you.  
  
I love him.  
  
I LOVE HIM.  
  
I LOVE HIM!  
  
"I LOVE HIM!"  
  
"You love who? Your boyfriend? So sorry, he's dead."  
  
You are not dead, Vyse.  
  
I have faith in you.  
  
I know you will rescue me.  
  
I know you will save me from my death, Vyse.  
  
I love you.  
  
That was the longest chapter I've written! I'm going to take a break from all the updates for a while. R&R please! 


	8. Strength

Ch 8: Strength  
  
I just got back from a trip, so I have a bunch of chapters that are going up soon! (  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the Characters, SEGA and Overworks do. I own the plot, and Jade 130 owns The Phoenix.  
  
Cupil owns all.  
  
(All the parts where the scene has Fina in it, are going to be in her point of view unless I say so.)  
  
Fina's POV:  
  
Where is Vyse?  
  
I know he is coming.  
  
Where is Aika?  
  
I need both of them.  
  
I am dying.  
  
Come.  
  
Rescue me before I die.  
  
Help me.  
  
End of POV.  
  
(Where Soltis used to be.)  
  
Aika leaned over the railing searching the skies for the mysterious ship. Vyse was at the helm, but was lowering the anchor to join her.  
  
Aika squinted. She could see a small speck. Probably a cloud, she thought.  
  
Vyse leapt down and peeked over the edge.  
  
"Is it just me, or is that a continuously growing silver speck?"  
  
"You see it, too?" Aika looked at the speck. It began to look familiar.  
  
BANG!  
  
Vyse and Aika fell over as something hit the small wooden ship. Aika got up and looked over at-  
  
"Cu-cupil!"  
  
"Vyse! It's Cupil!"  
  
Vyse stared at the silver creature as it circled his head.  
  
"Cupil cu, cupil cu cupil pil!" It wiggled his wings a little.  
  
Vyse shook his head, "Sorry, Cupil, I don't understand Cupilese." He got up, but Cupil bonked into his head.  
  
"OWch! Cupil! What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Cupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil."His expression was down.  
  
"Is it just me, or does he have sad news? I can sorta understand him."  
  
"Yeah, me too.odd."  
  
Cupil became suddenly energetic and bit Vyse's arm.  
  
"Hey-Cupil-what are you.OH!"  
  
Cupil began dragging him to the edge of the ship.  
  
"Aika, a little help here?"  
  
Aika grabbed onto his arm and tugged. Hard. But to no avail.  
  
Cupil threw them over the edge.  
  
"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LL!" They began tumbling down.  
  
Cupil swelled in size and swallowed them. "CUPIL!"  
  
"Aika, we're in his head."  
  
"Does he even have a head?"  
  
"I think."  
  
"We don't even understand him!"  
  
"AAAAAAH!"  
  
"Who's there? Aika, get off!"  
  
"He can talk?"  
  
"Vyse, we're in his head.brain.body.whatever."  
  
Vyse felt an odd sensation, almost like he was flying.  
  
"Queer."  
  
"Um, Cupil? Where is Fina?"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Vyse jumped up, as well as Aika. The floor felt like solid water.  
  
"How long ago did you leave?"  
  
"Well, Vyse, did you bring cards?"  
  
Fina's POV:  
  
Where is Cupil?  
  
He's been gone for a long time.  
  
I am in pain.  
  
Help me.  
  
I am going to die.  
  
Am I?  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
I opened my eyes. Ramirez was leaning over me, checking my restraints. I looked behind him in wonder. I could see a machine, with a lever.  
  
A lever?  
  
The power switch!  
  
Why wasn't it hitting him?  
  
Then I realized he turned it off.  
  
"Hmmm.all secure. So why isn't it killing you?" He pounded the table on the word "Killing"  
  
"Why is the ray off?" Why was my voice so strong?  
  
"So it can't hit me."  
  
"But I'm regaining my strength."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll restart it as soon as I'm done. You'll be dead within minutes as soon as I find the reason you are not dying."  
  
"Why does it hurt so much?"  
  
"It is aimed at your silver crystal. I plan to shatter it."  
  
"What good will it do for you?"  
  
"You will be a normal human. I can murder you then. Or, I want to kill you now. Either way, you will die."  
  
"What about Vyse?"  
  
"Your precious boyfriend is not my target."  
  
"So he's not dead?"  
  
"You are my target."  
  
He let his guard down. I could sense it. Why shouldn't he? I was no harm to him. I didn't have Cupil, and I was strapped to a table. I thought of a plan.  
  
"So, you want me to die by the Great Moon Ray, or by dying of old age with the life of a human. Is that your plan?"  
  
Ramirez stepped back. His expression was hard to read. "You know the Great Moon Ray?"  
  
"You think I know nothing?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Ramirez, what changed you?"  
  
This question was so out of topic that Ramirez gasped. Then he set his mouth into a grim line.  
  
"My Lord Galcian. But you killed him!"  
  
I took deep breaths. Vyse wouldn't try to fight; he'd act nonchalant. I think.  
  
"So I did. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Fina, did you get your new personality from your boyfriend?"  
  
I kept breathing. "What if I did?"  
  
Ramirez looked away. "You.changed. You're not that friendly orphan I knew in the Shrine."  
  
I gasped. "You still remember?" It was more of an exclamation than a question.  
  
"What if I do?" His face changed. It wasn't harsh, but very gentle, like in the Shrine before he came to Arcadia. I hoped I didn't have to set forth my plan if he actually DID change.  
  
"Fina."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Zelos is in me."  
  
I nearly fainted. Instead I spoke, "His spirit?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm not evil. It's Zelos. He's been trying to-"  
  
He turned pale and collapsed. He choked out the words "Don't.listen...to.anything.it says.!"  
  
He stood up. His face was now evil. "I see you have met the real Ramirez. Good job. Now DIE!"  
  
He leapt toward the lever, but he was too slow. I snatched his arm.  
  
He snarled. He pulled. I didn't let go.  
  
"You've let me regain my strength, Ramirez. Don't do that if you plan to kill me."  
  
I squeezed. He shouted and tried to reach the lever. It was too far away.  
  
I summoned on the moons and shouted "Pyri!" Ramirez fell to the floor.  
  
I worked up my strength using the spell "Increm" and broke free of the restraints.  
  
I pushed Ramirez onto the table. "Forgive me, Ramirez. You know what I have to do."  
  
Ramirez struggled and kicked me as I fumbled with the locks. I realized my mistake.  
  
Ramirez sliced the metal bindings with his sword and raised it to my neck. "Forgot Sacrulen, Fina? Always remember that health comes first." I was about to summon it when he used Silver Eclipse. I screamed and fell. I felt him picking me up and putting me back on the table. I couldn't resist. I didn't know what my HP was, but I knew it was low.  
  
Ramirez fixed the bindings and locked it. He smirked and cast Sacrulen on himself. He ran over to the lever and pulled it. I saw the Ray charging up. It would take about a minute to fully charge, then he had to press a button.  
  
Vyse, come.  
  
Please.  
  
That was long. It was kinda cool to type, cause it explains a lot. Please R&R! 


	9. The Cavalry Arrives

Ch9: The Cavalry Has Arrived.  
  
I need to stop typing.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the characters or what happened to them in the game. I own the plot, and Jade130 owns the name Phoenix.  
  
You know what comes next.  
  
Cupil owns all.  
  
(In Cupil.)  
  
Aika snored. Vyse was preparing himself for anything, even Fina dead. He cringed, hoping that part wasn't true. The thing that bothered him most was Ramirez.  
  
"Miss your girlfriend?" The smirk.  
  
Vyse gritted his teeth. He couldn't stop seeing Fina's worried face, scrunched up in pain. Her scream.  
  
Aika opened an eye and peeked over at Vyse. His eyes were closed, like he was thinking. His teeth were clenched so tight she thought he would break a tooth. She called softly, "Vyse? Are you okay?"  
  
Vyse twitched. "N-yeah."  
  
"Vyse. You can tell me the truth."  
  
Vyse opened his eyes. Aika was leaning in front of him, checking his face to see if he was okay.  
  
"I'm okay. It's-the truth."  
  
Aika sighed. "Okay. But don't blame me if you start ranting that I didn't try to help."  
  
Vyse shrugged. "Do I ever rant?"  
  
"Always."  
  
VYse chuckled, then he flew in the air. So did Aika.  
  
They both stood up. After taking deep breaths, they headed out Cupils open mouth onto the roof of a building. They watched Cupil shrink until he was back at his normal size.  
  
"No offense, Cupil, but it was kinda freaky being inside you."  
  
"Cu. Cupil cu!"  
  
"Did he just say 'follow me'?"  
  
Aika shrugged. "I guess so. Let's follow."  
  
Cupil smiled. He floated toward a hole.  
  
Vyse and Aika followed.  
  
Fina's POV:  
  
The Ray was almost finished charging. In about a minute Ramirez could fire the Ray.  
  
"Ready to die, Fina?"  
  
"Are you?" My voice was still mysteriously strong.  
  
"Only if you are."  
  
"Then I'm ready. Ready for Zelos to die." I bit my lip and glanced toward a panel in the wall. I heard a sound coming from there.  
  
Ramirez looked at the panel, clearly puzzled. Then he looked at the meter and smiled. He pushed the button.  
  
And the Ray hit Vyse.  
  
My eyes widened. I saw Vyse land hard on the floor beside me. The Ray hit me and I screamed.  
  
Vyse!  
  
Vyse came.  
  
He saved me.  
  
And I'm going to die.  
  
The pain was intense, but I wasn't screaming. My voice was too hoarse from it so all that came out was a choke.  
  
I saw Aika slamming Ramirez with her boomerang.  
  
I saw Vyse stir.  
  
"Vyse."My voice was slowly gaining strength.  
  
But how?  
  
I was being killed.  
  
Vyse stared at me. I knew what I looked like: Torn clothes, Hair missing and burned, bruises on my cheeks. And the Ray kept going.  
  
It kept burning.  
  
It kept killing me.  
  
Suddenly I saw a shadow.  
  
Cu cupil cu cupil-CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
"Cupil!" My voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Cupil fell and didn't move: he wasn't built for being struck by the Ray. But neither was I.  
  
So why wasn't I dying?  
  
End of POV.  
  
Vyse's POV:  
  
I gaped at Fina.  
  
Never was I prepared for this. She was in pain. I was in pain. It hurt a lot. But she had been struck more times than me, so I hardly knew what it felt like for her.  
  
I saw Aika being thrown against the wall. Then I saw her boomerang shattered next to her. Ramirez got ready to use Silver Eclipse.  
  
I got up and fiddled with Fina's bindings. She wasn't conscious. I felt the Ray on my back, burning through my clothes. But I didn't feel it.  
  
She fell against my shoulder as I picked her up off the table. She was weak. Maybe too weak.  
  
Ramirez raised his sword and struck us all.  
  
I fell to the floor. Aika had blood running all over her face. And Fina.  
  
Fina's face was covered in bruises and blood. I felt my face and felt blood.  
  
He raised his sword again.  
  
I dropped Fina and pulled out my cutlasses.  
  
"Behold."  
  
Lightning struck the blade. I threw it to Ramirez and jumped toward him.  
  
"Pirate's Wrath!" I slashed all over him. But he didn't flinch.  
  
He wasn't even hit.  
  
I drew my breath as I saw Fina in a different place than where I left her.  
  
She had saved Ramirez by jumping in the way.  
  
End of POV.  
  
Fina's POV:  
  
I felt Vyse's cutlasses hit my already bruised body. I felt my blood splattering all over the room. I felt my body hitting the ground.  
  
"Fina!" Vyse was at my side.  
  
"Why did you-"  
  
"Vyse.why did YOU?"  
  
"Because he's evil!"  
  
"No he's not. Zelos' spirit, Zelorn, has been in Ramirez' body ever since he was found inside Valua. It has been Zelorn who has been doing all the evil things. He was forcing Ramirez to be his puppet." My voice was strong. Miraculously.  
  
Vyse breathed. He bent down and kissed me. As he pulled away, he whispered, "I'm sorry." He stared down at me as I drew in a sharp breath.  
  
Then I thought no more.  
  
Vyse stared at Fina in his arms, then got up. He saw Ramirez across the room, mending his broken bones beset by Aika. Vyse walked over to him and crouched.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ramirez."  
  
He cursed. He was still hurt. Vyse carried him over to the table. Aika gained conciousness and saw Fina. She held in a cry and followed Vyse.  
  
He put Ramirez on the table and nodded to Aika. She nodded ack grimly and pushed the button.  
  
The Ray began to fire at Ramirez.  
  
Vyse covered his eyes and Aika leapt away. They saw nothing but light.  
  
When the light dissipated, Vyse saw a fleeting silver form escape from Ramirez' body. Aika turned it off.  
  
Vyse leaned over Ramirez. He saw him wince, then open his eyes.  
  
"Ramirez?"  
  
"Vyse.thank you. Thank you very much."  
  
He coughed up blood. Vyse lifted him off the table and onto the floor.  
  
"It's okay. You're all right now."  
  
Ramirez looked around wildly. "What about Fina?"  
  
"I am alright."  
  
Aika gasped. Vyse gasped. Ramirez smiled.  
  
"Hello, Fina."  
  
Fina knelt down next to him and held his hand. She summoned the moons and cast Sacrulen on him. He stood up before them all.  
  
"Thank you Vyse, Aika and Fina."  
  
Fina smiled shyly. "I didn't do anything."  
  
"You cured me of Aika's poison."  
  
"HOW was I supposed to know that my weapon had poison in it?" Aika fumed.  
  
They all laughed and Fina went over to Cupil and Cured him, too. He rose up and resumed his floating position around her head. 


	10. Cupil's Failed Eyesight

ch10: Cupil's Failured Eyesight  
  
I REALLY need to stop updating.  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
Disclaimer:I'm running out of ideas. I do not own the characters, the only thing i own is the game. oh, and this plot, and Jade130 owns the Phoenix.  
  
I bet you can recite my next line by now  
  
let's hear it,,,  
  
Cupil owns all!  
  
(One week later at Crescent Isle...)  
  
Ramirez gazed out into the sky. His life was almost back to normal*cough*, but things were different. For one, there was no Shrine to go back home to.  
  
Fina leaned against the railing outside the meeting room, looking at Ramirez. She recalled very faintly how she had rescued herself...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fina opened her eyes as best she could to see Aika helping Vyse put Ramirez on the table. She had one MP left. She could hardly breathe the word "Sacrulen." She stood up and was knocked back down by the brilliant flash of light, which she knew was Zelorn being extinguished at last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fina sighed and leaned back.  
  
Aika kept thinking about her parents. She had been thinking about them a lot lately, because Vyse's parents had come and brought pies. She looked out her window in her room and saw Marco.  
  
He was drawing in the dirt with a stick. She peered closer -  
  
SMACK!  
  
-and got her head smacked on the window.  
  
Vyse was helping Dyne check over the Phoenix with Kirala. The ship had taken massive damage thanks to -  
  
"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupil............."  
  
"Don't worry, Cupil. It wasn't your fault." Vyse patted the creature's head affectionately.  
  
Cupil gestured to the LARGE dent in the side of the ship.  
  
"It can be easily fixed. Now run off to Fina. I'm sure she's lonely."  
  
Cupil plopped on his head. "Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, cupil cu pil. Cu!" He hurried off.  
  
Vyse shook his head and continued working.  
  
After getting some ice for her head, Aika walked outside to Marco.  
  
"Hey, kid." She crouched down.  
  
Marco grumbled and covered his art. "Hi."  
  
"are you okay?"  
  
"...yeah..."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"...duh, yeah..."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
Marco stared at her. "You're not so energetic anymore."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah." He picked his nose and wiped it on his pants.  
  
Aika gazed at the flag, a dolphin with wings. "Just...thinking."  
  
"That's bad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll look like a scarecrow with gray hair."  
  
Aika chased him around the sleeping quarters.  
  
Fina watched and giggled. Then-  
  
"CU-" BONK!  
  
Fina fell over and saw Cupil floating above her head. She smiled and pulled herself up.  
  
"Hey there, Cupil."  
  
"Cu cupil cup cu pil."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. It's just that it was a wooden ship. You just forgot that."  
  
"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." He became a puddle of goop on the floor. Fina giggled again and poked him. He regained his former shape. Fina smiled at him.  
  
"Let's talk to Ramirez, okay? Remember him?" Fina laughed, remembering what happened the first day they got back...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cupil was hauling a bunch of logs and Ramirez ran into him, trying to help. Cupil dropped the logs, thinking it was an enemy, and swallowed Ramirez. Fina had to coax him while trying not to laugh to release Ramirez.  
  
"Cupil, he is just trying to help."  
  
"CU! CUPIL!" He didn't open his mouth. Ramirez could be heard yelling.  
  
"Cupil, please. He was your best friend too. On the Shrine?"  
  
"CU!" He didn't open his mouth. The yelling was getting louder.  
  
"Cupil! Argh, hold still..."  
  
"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Fina wrenched open the mouth and reached inside, pulling a very distraught Ramirez out.  
  
"Ptooey!"  
  
"Sorry, Ramirez. He's just a little too excited."  
  
Ramirez wiped his mouth. "That's okay. Happens all the time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fina laughed again and went down the elevator.  
  
Aika dropped to the ground, breathing hard. Ahead, Marco laughed and danced around her. Aika stuck out her legs and tripped Marco.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"Ha! Gotcha now!"  
  
Marco groaned and and got hit by a passing silver blob.  
  
"Cupil!"  
  
Fina raced past. "Sorry! Cupil, wait up!" She fled up the hill.  
  
Aika and Marco looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"You think*snort* Cupil's blind?"  
  
"Wouldn't be surprised."  
  
"Me neither.*snort*" Marco fell over and kicked the air, laughing hard.  
  
Aika laughed along with him. Recently, she felt bonded with Marco. Maybe because we both lost our parents, she thought.  
  
"Marco, what did your parents look like?" Aika thought of something.  
  
"Why you ask?"  
  
"Curious."  
  
Marco thought hard. "Uh, Mom had kind of reddish hair and blueish eyes, and Dad had brown hair and green eyes. I remember my Dad better, 'cause he was the one who told me he was going to try to escape."  
  
Aika pondered the description, and gasped. "Oh no!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I remember what my parents looked like!"  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"You don't suppose-"  
  
Both gaped at each other before screaming really loud.  
  
"WE'RE SIBLINGS?!?" 


	11. Remember

ch11: Remember  
  
Oy the chap before was kind of unsettling. They didn't really clear the whole Marco's parents thing in the game, so I thought I'd make a twist...  
  
(Who's 'they?')  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
Disclaimer:SEGA and Overworks own the game and Marco's parents(Glares at insane self. 'Happy now?')  
  
(Much!)  
  
And, I own the plot, and Jade130 owns the Phoenix.  
  
Can you tell me what to what to write? I think I forgot. Surely you know it by now.  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
Cupil owns all.  
  
And I'm choosing to ignore Knightblazer88, cause I can.  
  
(By the flagpole on Crescent Isle...)  
  
"Hey, Ramirez."  
  
Ramirez turned around to see Fina. He blushed and turned back around and leaned against the fence. Fina joined him.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Ramirez nodded. "Just thinking. I-"  
  
Just then they both jumped as they heard two screams. They both whirled around and saw Aika and Marco very red and surprised. Aika clapped her hand over Marco's mouth and waved. "You didn't hear that!"  
  
Ramirez grumbled. "Who didn't?"  
  
Fina giggled and saw that Cupil was no longer floating around her head...  
  
"AAAH!"  
  
"Cupil! Stop that!  
  
"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!!!"  
  
Ramirez' head vanished as Cupil engulfed it happily.  
  
"MMfmffmfmfmfbmfdvbf!"  
  
"Cu?"  
  
Fina laughed. "He said that his head is not a cham."  
  
Cupil gingerly opened his mouth and floated embarassingly to the ground and into a puddle.  
  
Ramirez shook his head. "Does he always do that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He sighed and looked at the red moon. His new clothes suited him quite well, though the resmblance in the fabric was close to his Valuan uniform. He shudddered and closed his eyes.  
  
Fina looked at him: blue t shirt, black pants, and an eyepatch he refused to wear stuck out of his pants pocket. She thought he didn't look comfortable in this new garment. Not quite so new, since he was adorned in it as soon as he regained conciousness a few days back. She turned back to the sleeping quarters and saw Marco talking to Aika. She smiled and noticed Ramirez looking in the direction of the silver moon. she backed away and headed toward her room. She stopped half way and whistled. Cupil closed his mouth and edged away from the back of Ramirez' head and followed his friend.  
  
Vyse, being underground, had not heard the scream. He was in on the bridge, waiting for Kirala's signal to start the engine.  
  
She waved. He grinned and spun the wheel. He nodded to Hans, who started the engine. Everyone cheered as the ship rose. Vyse steered it out of the cave.  
  
Marco went to bed, seeing it was dark. He rested, thinking about his parents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Marco?"  
  
Marco sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He saw his dad looking at him, his eyes darting left and right.  
  
"Dad? What's going on?"  
  
His dad knelt beside his son. "Your mom and I-" he hesitated.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"We stole food from Admiral Alfonso's ship. Don't ask how, but we did it for you." He smiled faintly.  
  
Marco coughed and saw the loaf of bread and an egg. He was sick with the plague that was travelling through Lower City Valua at a quick pace. "Dad, you know the punishment for stealing-"  
  
"Yes, I do. We both do."  
  
"Mom helped you?"  
  
"Yes, son. Some guard found out and is searching Lower City-"  
  
"Dad! You didn't have to do it for me! You're going to be excecuted in the Coliseum!"  
  
His grin fell. "I know. But you are sick, and-"  
  
"Who's talking?" came the sharp voice above the sewer cap. Marco's dad quietly led Marco deeper in the sewer, where their home was. In the shadows far away from the ladder, Marco stopped. "Dad, this is wrong."  
  
"I know, son, but-"  
  
A flashlight hit his dad. Marco's dad let go of him and mouthed "Head further on. dont worry about me." Then the guard took him away.  
  
Marco shuddered and saw a few mice. He coughed and remembered the bread. He ripped the edge off. The color was so milky, it was odd. He never saw white bread, much less touched it and eaten it. He carefully put a small bit in his mouth. It melted on his tongue and his stomach felt less empty. He rationed it for the next few days.  
  
One week after his father left, Marco headed up the ladder into Lower City. He saw a girl about his age and came up to her. She was crying.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The girl whipped around. "Marco! What are you doing out in the open?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The girl grabbed his arm and wrenched him into her house. She hissed at him. "The Royal Guards are after you. You need to hide."  
  
Marco was confused. "But why?"  
  
The girls sighed, but her iron grip stayed firm. "You parents escaped. "  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
She slapped him and hissed. "Don't yell. The guards are outside as we speak."  
  
"Sorry. How did my parents escape?"  
  
The girl didn't look at him. "No one knows. They stole a ship and tried to head out the Grand Fortress." She bit her lip.  
  
Marco turned pale. "You mean...they're not alive?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Marco, no."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marco sighed and tried to sleep. So they left Aika alone because they didn't want a girl, he thought bitterly. They couldn't return for me, so they tried to go out to find Aika, but they failed.  
  
They couldn't rescue either of their children.  
  
But look where they lie now.  
  
Marco turned over and slept.  
  
Aika brushed her hair and shook it out. She looked out the window at the red moon.  
  
So, I told Marco about my past, and he me, she thought. What next? Do I tell anybody?  
  
Aika lied down and tried to sleep. She was lucky that she wasn't born in Lower City. According to Marco, the girl that told him his parents were dead had caught the plague from him and died the next day. Apparently, the disease was far more deadly to girls rather than boys.  
  
She sighed and fell asleep.  
  
Vyse turned the Phoenix around and headed back toward Crescent Isle. So far, it worked great and was working beautifully. He docked it and checked the rooms.  
  
Everyone was asleep, except for Ramirez, who wasn't in his room.  
  
Vyse sighed and saw Ramirez by the flagpole. He headed there.  
  
"Vyse. Stop."  
  
He stepped back. For the first time he saw a silver light emanating from him. Vyse stepped back too and saw what frightened him.  
  
Ramirez turned around, but his face was not his.  
  
It was Galcian's.  
  
(A Looper's face!)  
  
NO, Galcian's. Shut up.  
  
(I want a Looper's face on him!)  
  
That's the other story.  
  
(They are called fics.)  
  
Shut...up...  
  
R&R, pleez! 


	12. Not Again

ch12: Not Again  
  
reviews are nice, so I want to thank you all!  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the characters, and(knighblazer 88, are you reading this?) my brother owns the game. there! Coo-HAH!  
  
And I ownn the plot and Jade130 owns Phoenix.  
  
Cupil owns all.  
  
Vyse gasped.  
  
Ramirez laughed. He pulled away the mask.  
  
"Scared ya there?" He laughed.  
  
Vyse laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, you got me. Please don't do that. You got the readers' hearts stopping."  
  
"Sorry." He gazed at the flag. "I just wanted to try and put my art skills to good use. I guess it's not good, then." he said, laughing at Vyse's expression.  
  
Vyse smiled. "So anyway. Could you sleep?"  
  
Ramirez fingered the mask. "I just want to slap myself for following Galcians orders." He surprised Vyse by throwing the mask out beyond the island.  
  
He breathed. "Vyse..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm thinking of using Fina's ship to travel to the silver moon and building a new shrine." He looked into Vyse's astonished eyes. "Will you help me?"  
  
Vyse froze. He had to stay here to help Kirala add extensions and to help Enrique finish Valua. But on the other hand...  
  
He took a deep breath. "How about next week?"  
  
"Alright."They shook hands and headed back to bed.  
  
Ramirez' POV:  
  
(oh yeah!)  
  
I followed Vyse back to the sleeping wuarters and said good night. In my room, I started making plans on the new Silvite Shrine.  
  
I found a piece of paper and a pencil. I drew some plans.  
  
Every night for the next few days were spent this way. I hardly went out. Fina stopped by, but I faked sleep.  
  
By the time the week was half over, I was done with my plans. I stretched and looked it over.  
  
The design was mainly like the old Shrine, but a few new touches. I heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Fina came in. Her expression looked worried. She gave me of tray of Urala's Special. "You never came out to eat recently. I was getting worried."  
  
I chuckled. "I wouldn't kill myself."  
  
Fina but her lip. "But still..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. By the way..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The reason I've been in my room for ages was because I have a plan."  
  
She looked interested. "What kind of plan?"  
  
So I told her. I never expected her reaction.  
  
"you want me to come?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"But, I like it here. I can never think of leaving."  
  
"Well, you miss the old Shrine, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah...but it was my home and-"  
  
"This new Shrine will be your new home."  
  
She stood up of the bed. Her voice rose to a level so high I had to cover my ears.  
  
"This is my new home! Can you not see that? I don't want to leave anything behind! I'm sure they do not want to move out! So I am staying here!"  
  
"Geez, just for building?"  
  
"NO! I'm staying here with Vyse and everyone who has sense not to go on a suicide mission! You would be wise to stay, too!"  
  
I lowered my head. "Actually, Vyse agreed to come."  
  
"ARGH, I am SO going to kill him!" She stomped out. Cupil left her wrist just before she left and floated beside me.  
  
"Cu...cupil cu."  
  
I smiled bitterly. "Don't worry. I'm sure she will change her mind. Do you want to come?"  
  
Cupil looked hesitant, than flipped.  
  
"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Cupil cu cupil cu!"  
  
"I take it you want to go."  
  
"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.!"  
  
End of POV.  
  
Aika was sleeping overnight in Valua to help finish the last touches. Marco helped her, who helped Izmael(remember him?)use his now broken dirty used worn hammer.(aww, too bad)  
  
The continent was almost done. There were fields of green lawns, cottages, and one big palace. Aika was working on a cottage. Marco was wrestling a brand new smacking dang shiny sparklin hammer from Izmael. They were working on the palace. Enrique and Moegi were in the already finished fronthall. They were working on doors.  
  
Everyone was happily working.  
  
Until...  
  
Everyone looked up and saw a big shadow in the sky. Strong winds picked up. Cottages toppled over while everyone scattered for shelter in the palace.  
  
Aika and Marco were gathering all the tools forgotten. Suddenly, a creature reached out of the clouds and grabbed Aika.  
  
"Aigh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Marco stooped down and gathered the tools that she dropped. "I got the tools!"  
  
"Run! RUN!"  
  
Marco obeyed as rain poured down. He could hardly find the big palace walls. He looked back and did not see anything except darkness. He swallowed.  
  
"Good luck, Aika." He turned around and dashed into the gates.  
  
(On board the Claudia...)  
  
Gilder snored. Willy was sleeping on his shoulder. Suddenly...  
  
"Gildy!"  
  
Gilder jumped up and dashed behind the couch to hide from-  
  
"You can't hide from me, Gilder!"  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
Gilder scooted under the couch as Clara peeked around the other side.  
  
"Gilder I-AAH!"  
  
The whole ship rocked. Gilder leapt up and headed to the bridge.  
  
"How'd you get on here?"  
  
"Vyse let me."  
  
"That traitor...nevermind." He greeted Vyse on the bridge. He looked around and saw Fina and-  
  
"What's HE doing here? I thought we killed him!"  
  
Ramirez smiled. "Hi Gilder."  
  
Gilder gaped for a few, then pushed up his glasses.  
  
"Well, uh, hi. What can I do for-wait. Where's Aika?"  
  
"She's at Valua. We were just going to go there to help them out. They are almost done."Fina smiled warmly.  
  
"So, uh, am I invited?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Great." He shifted gaze. "Uh, sorry about the whole killing thing."  
  
Ramirez laughed. "Ah, who cares? I'm as good as dead anyways."  
  
They laughed and boarded the Phoenix, where they set course for Valua. Gilder insisted leaving immediately, because Clara would try to flolow.  
  
Of course, Vyse took his time.  
  
When they got to Valua, Fina was the only one looking out the window when she gasped.  
  
"Oh! Look!"  
  
Everyone dashed for a window and gaped at the scene:  
  
cottages broken down, tools scattered all over the place, palace nearly broken down, people spread about picking up debris.  
  
Vyse docked and jumped off the ship, quickly followed by Gilder, Fina, Ramirez, and(Gilder groaned)Clara.  
  
"Captain Vyse!"  
  
Vyse looked around and saw Marco. He was looking very wet, like all of them.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It came out of nowhere. There was this big cloud. The wind. Then rain."  
  
Vyse scanned the crowd. Someone was missing.  
  
"Marco, where's Aika?"  
  
Marco turned away. He told them about the giant fist. How it had captured Aika.  
  
Vyse jumped up. "Let's go save her!"  
  
Everyone yelled "Aye aye!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Vyse looked at Marco, who was toeing the ground.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She-she really means a lot to me. Please bring her back." Marco's voice broke. "Please."  
  
"I promise. She means a lot to each and every one of us."  
  
"you don't understand."  
  
"What don't I?"  
  
Marco stared at Vyse. "Aika's my sister." 


	13. A Solution Made By Insane

ch13: A Solution Made By Insane  
  
o_O i need to stop.  
  
Thanksies fories theies reviewsies!  
  
Disclaimer:SEGA and Overworks own the chracters, I own the plot, and Jade130 owns the Phoenix.  
  
CUPIL!  
  
OWNS!  
  
ALL!  
  
(On board the Phoenix...)  
  
Everyone sat pondering on the bridge. Vyse paced, Gilder edged away from Clara, Marco fiddled his thumbs, Fina played with Cupil, Ramirez stared at his hands.  
  
Vyse stopped. "We can't just sit around all day! We have to go find-"  
  
Ramirez looked at him. "We don't know where she is."  
  
Vyse sighed. "Good point." He resumed pacing.  
  
(Somewhere over the rainbow...)  
  
(No, really.)  
  
(Fine. *grumble* Somewhere unknown by man...)  
  
(That's better.)  
  
Aika groaned and turned over. She opened her eyes and saw-  
  
"NOT YOU AGAIN!" She leapt back.  
  
Vigoro smiled. "Hey. Red. You're awake."  
  
Aika kicked him and dashed away, feeling for her boomerang. She gasped and patted her side, but it wasn't there.  
  
"I took your weapon, Red."  
  
Aika refused to look at him and breathed.  
  
"Give it back. Now. Or I shall be forced to kill you."  
  
He laughed. "Actually, Red, you got it switched."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I'll still stick my boomerang up your-"  
  
"Either you cooperate, or you're dead." His face loomed closer.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Get away from me, you perv! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, baby!" He blew a kiss at her and she became confused.  
  
"aiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
(On the Phoenix...)  
  
Vyse pounded the table. "Goddammit, I want french fries!"  
  
Everyone stares at him. "O_O"  
  
(Can they actually say that?)  
  
(No...)  
  
(But you put it iin quotation marks!)  
  
(So...?)  
  
(Did Vyse actually say that?)  
  
(No.)  
  
(So why did you put it in there?)  
  
(So I can fulfill the Humor rating part in this story.)  
  
(That...doesn't make sense...)  
  
(...two words...shut...up...)  
  
(Yadda yadda blah blah.)  
  
(FINE. what REALLY happened...)  
  
(Thank you muchly.)  
  
(I hate you...)  
  
(You hate yourself actually...)  
  
(*throws insane self over Hoover Dam* That's better. On with the fic.)  
  
Vyse pounded the table. "Goddammit, where can we find her?"  
  
(This sounds familliar...gee, where have i heard it? Could it be...oh! when FINA was kidnapped.)  
  
(*chucks ovver Hoover Dam*)  
  
Fina patted his shoulder. "We'll find her. Don't worry, at least we have Ramirez now."  
  
Everyone glares at him with red eyes and fangs. Gigantic sweatdrop appears on Ramirez' forehead.  
  
"Guys? I think we filled enough humor in this chapter."  
  
Everyone smiled then Vyse pounded the table again. "Godda-"  
  
"DANGit! Where's my new hammer?"  
  
Vyse pounded the table again. "WILL ANYONE LET ME FINISH ME SENTENCE?"  
  
Everyone looked at a wall. "No."  
  
Vyse pounded the table again. "Where is Aik-"  
  
"You'll break the table doing that."  
  
"LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE, GILDER!" He pounded the table and of course-  
  
CRAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaCK! The table broke in two and all who were leaning against it-which they ALL were and it's rude to put your elbows on the table-chucked forward and hit the ground.  
  
(You really like the word 'chuck', don't you?)  
  
(Why do you still live?)  
  
(Are you pulling a Ramirez over me?)  
  
(It's not over me. It's ON me, doughboy.)  
  
(DoughGIRL, doughbrain.)  
  
(I'm not a doughbrain!)  
  
(Remind me to use that for a Luigi insult in your first fic.)  
  
(I CAN"T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!*Screams and falls over Hoover Dam*)  
  
(And you really like the Hoover Dam. Uh-huh. I'll take over now.)  
  
Vyse jumped up on the remnants of the table and dicoed. Fina and Ramirez did the birdie dance. Gilder sang.  
  
"Ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelabrate good times, COME ON!"  
  
(Excuse me.)  
  
(What?)  
  
( I belive I"M the author, not Insane Self.)  
  
(Awww, just when I was having fun, too. Hey-what are you doing?*Screams and falls over Hoover Dam*)  
  
(Good riddance. Let's rewind a bit, shall we?)  
  
CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH  
  
CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH  
  
CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH  
  
CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH  
  
(Okay! Now lets' start over!)  
  
Vyse pounded the table. "We need to find out where she is. Any suggestions?"  
  
Everyone looked down. Vyse sighed and sat down. Pow licked his face.  
  
He sighed again. Marco was looking out the window. Vyse looked over at him. "So, Marco, any hints?"  
  
Marco jumped. He turned around, his face stern. "Maybe someone who desperately hated her took her."  
  
Everyone pondered the tought. Vyse snapped.  
  
"So, who hates Aika more than anything in the world?"  
  
Fina coughed. "Or likes?"  
  
Everyone stared at her. She shrugged. "Well, Aika hated two people REALLY bad so-"  
  
"Isapa!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Not you, Izmael."  
  
"Osman!"  
  
Vyse thought. "Well, that IS a good possiblitliy. Any one else?"  
  
"Oh! I know!"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
Marco cleard his throat. "Vigoro."  
  
Everyone stared at him. Vyse sighed. "We killed him."  
  
"Hey, you killed me."  
  
"That's you."  
  
(See? THIS is humor.)  
  
(Shaddy.)  
  
Fina shook her head. "we didn't kill him."  
  
"of COURSE WE DID!" Gilder laughed. Everyone stared at him. He stopped.  
  
"He turned good and he took the car at Dangral Island back to someplace. Right?" She looked at Enrique.  
  
(How'd HE get here?)  
  
(He was silent. Now be quiet.)  
  
Enrique frowned. "Correct. But he turned-"  
  
"non-evil."  
  
"and he might have been hiding all this time."  
  
"Enrique, what do YOU think we should do? So far we gots a lead."  
  
Everyone gasped. It wasn't Vyse who said that.  
  
It was a determined Marco.  
  
Okay, okay, this one wasn't really all that good. Too many author notes. but R&R, pleez! 


	14. Someone Joins The Party!

ch14: Someone joins the party!  
  
AN: Ok, I'm adding a character in this one, who will be VERY important. All you need to know is that I own her, this plot, and her past. Jade130 owns the Phoenix, Various companies own the things I mention in this chap, and Cupil owns all.  
  
^_^  
  
(Onboard the Phoenix...)  
  
Vyse paced. All were staring at their hands. No one knew what to say. Marco heard a sound and rushed to a console to confirm it. Vyse looked up.  
  
"What is it, Marco?" All looked up.  
  
"It-its a new ship. I don't know where it's from."  
  
"Let's contact them."  
  
The old wooden ship moved forward, after hovering for some time, toward the oncoming ship. The ship was small, and it had a sail. On the sail was a blue feather, with the same on its flag.  
  
A person came out on deck. Vyse nodded to Lawrence and went to the deck, too.  
  
The person was a girl, with short brown hair, and a tank top(i like tank tops!)with the same blue feather in it. She had on a long blue skirt that was a slightly darker shade than the shirt.  
  
"Hi, I saw your ship hovering and I just wanted to ask if you needed anything."  
  
"No, we're okay."  
  
The girl's eyes opened wide and she stepped back. "You're Vyse!"  
  
"Yeah. That's me."  
  
"It's an honor to meet you." She reached over the railings with her hand. "I'm Tiria."  
  
"I'm- well, you know me." He shook her hand. "What are you doing around here?"  
  
"I'm on business."  
  
"Business?"  
  
"Yeah. I look for moonstones hidden in ordinary rocks. It keeps me full and my ship running."  
  
Vyse smiled. "Do you have any extras we can use as fuel?"  
  
"Certainly! I'll be right back!" She went in a door. Fina came out.  
  
"Who WAS that person?"  
  
"Tiria. She's giving us some moonstones for fuel."  
  
"That's good. I just came down here to tell you we were running low on fuel. We'll be on the bridge awaiting your orders." She left. Tiria came back with a bulging sack. She tossed it over and it landed with a THUNK! as it landed beside Vyse.  
  
"Here's your moonstones, Vyse. No gold neccessary. It's my job to look out for people. I also keep a watch on what's been going on. If you want to find someone, I'll find 'em. If you want to search for discoveries, I know 'em all, but didn't tell the guild. Later!"She left the deck.  
  
Vyse picked up the sack with a BIG effort and hauled it into the engine room, where Hans took it. Then, he returned to the bridge. Then it clicked.  
  
"She told me she could find anyone..."  
  
"CAPTAIN! Why didn't you ask her?" Gilder fell back in his seat.  
  
"It never came up. And, she talked too fast, it only registered now."  
  
He gripped the wheel. "All right! Everyone, we're looking for a sailboat! Average size, blue flag, white sail-"  
  
Ramirez frowned. "Sounds like the Albatross."  
  
"That has a blue feather on it. She took off after she gave me the moon stones, so she could be in Esperanza for all we know!" He spun the wheel, hit by a new surge of adrenaline.  
  
"Aye aye!"  
  
(Where Aika is...)  
  
Aika woke up and looked around. She was in a small room, that fit nothing but a small wooden plank, that she supposed was a bed.. She saw bars.  
  
"Oh, I'm in prison. Lovely. Won't that affect my chances of going to college."  
  
She struggled with the ropes tying her hands behind her back.  
  
"Damn...if only Gilder were here, he'd show me how to untie it."  
  
"Ah, you're awake!"  
  
Aika hid under the plank and leaned a block of wood against it so she couldn't be seen.  
  
"I know you are in here, Red."  
  
"Damn..."  
  
"Hey, I know you love me. Come on out and help me kill that other person you hang out with."  
  
"What, kill my best friend?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Oh, I'd love to, but sorry, Hes not here."  
  
"He will be when he rescues you."  
  
"Oh! I misunderstood then. He's coming to help me kick YOUR ass."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why did you say he was going to rescue me?"  
  
"You love me."  
  
"Do I? I never knew you were horrible at fortune telling. Better leave that to Kalifa."  
  
"C'mon, Red, I'm coming in."  
  
"Ok." She formed a plan.  
  
The door creaked open and she shot out from beneath the bed. The block of wood hit Vigoro and knocked him down. Aika leapt over him and ran out.  
  
"Piece of cake. HEY!"  
  
The alarm sounded and a guard come barreling down the corridor. She turned around and saw Vigoro running full out toward her. She remembered what Dyne taught her and Vyse.  
  
"When worse comes to worse, do a Matrix."  
  
She waited until they were a split second away and jumped up, using her legs to keep her steady. Below, she heard the satisfying CRACK! of heads hitting each other. She let go and landed behind the guard and started running.  
  
"Ha ha, SUCKERS! That's what happens when you only send ONE to beat the Mighty Aika!"  
  
She laughed and stopped when she saw a sharp edge. She rubbed the rope against it until her arms were free. Another guard came just when she finished. He drew his sword.  
  
Aika ran at him and used him to play Leap Frog, He clattered to the floor as she raced away.  
  
"Gotta get more experienced guards, Vigoro, 'cause they are not what's to be called guards!"  
  
She laughed again and kicked open a door. She gulped.  
  
There stood REALLY tall guards with a frown set on her. She backed away slowly, cursing herself  
  
"Heh heh. I'll just be leaving now...have a nice day!" She jetted the way she came, with the guards chasing her. A guard came infront of her and she did a handspring, hitting him with her heavy boots when she came down. The guards behind her trampleled the poor guy in their momentum.  
  
Aika had a lead, so she followed the signs that said "Prisoner Lifeboats are ahead."  
  
"what kind of prison keeper would put up a sign like that?"  
  
a minute later...  
  
"Found it! I-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
There was an electric shield around the door. She sizzled and fell to the ground, unconcious. Only one thought remained in her head before she fainted.  
  
"I was this close, too..."  
  
(On the Phoenix near Esperanza...)  
  
Vyse looked ahead. "We're nearing Esperanza. Fina, Ramirez, and Gilder, follow me to a lifeboat."  
  
"Aye aye."  
  
They left the Phoenix and headed toward Esperanza. Fina gasped and grabbed Vyse's sleeve.  
  
"Look!" She pointed to one of the ships. Sure enough, it had a blue feather on it. It looked like it had been there for awhile.  
  
Vyse jumped out. "Okay. We'll split up and look for her."  
  
"Aye aye!"  
  
Vyse looked in the big hole and found only a ribbon. He pocketed it and continued on.  
  
At the far end of town, he saw the large shipwrecked ship next to the items merchant. He bought a few Sarcrulen crystals before asking.  
  
"Have you seen a girl named Tiria?"  
  
"Who called me?"  
  
Vyse turned around and jumped as he saw the girl's head pop out of one of the dark broken windows.  
  
"Hi. Are you fixing that up?"  
  
"Nah. It's my home. Oh! It's you, Vyse. Need more moonstones?"  
  
"No, I'm looking for a person." He looked at the ship. "That's where you LIVE?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
Gilder walked up, closely followed by Fina and Ramirez.  
  
"Hey, Vyse, I looked and- oh you found her."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah. We were looking for someone. Her name is Aika. Red hair in pigtails. Yellow dress?"  
  
She came out and sat on the ground. "hmm. Aika, aika, aika. Hmm. Now that I think of it, I HAVE heard a man talking about someone named Red, but-"  
  
"Vigoro!"  
  
"Vigo-who?"  
  
"You don't know Admiral Vigoro?" They all stared at her.  
  
"Nah, I only hear rumors. This guy, Vigoro you say, was at the Tavern, and I was getting a loqua and overheard him say 'Well, now that we've got Red, we can carry forth our plans.' That's all."  
  
Vyse thanked her. "Can you join us? Point us in the right direction?"  
  
"It'd be an honor. But first let me get my things." She crawled through the window.  
  
Fina looked after her. "Tiria, is that where you live?"  
  
"Yeah. At least SOMEONE gets it, unlike the King of Rogues back there."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Sorry, I apoligize! I'll be out in a minute!"  
  
"I resent that..."  
  
Ramirez laughed. "She's almost as bad as Aika."  
  
Vyse remembered their task. As soon as she came back out with a small satchel, he grabbed her and they all ran to the Phoenix.  
  
AN: Hey all, sorry this was so short. My brain is half-dead. FORGIVE ME! PLEASE! R&R, no more tea, and ANYONE who disses Cupil shall feel the wrath of Tiria. Non sequador, I know. so, R&R, or you'll REGRET & RUE the day you dissed Cupil. Don't R&R that, please ^_^ 


	15. The End Of The Phoenix

ch15: The End of the Phoenix...  
  
Can someone tell me to stop?*wails and falls on a keyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy*  
  
Sorry, Desert Lynx, I took out the romantic rating because I SUCK AT WRITING ROMANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you, Jade130, Chochanger, Desert Lynx, and Lady Lanet for continuing to review. NO, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!! That's what's wrong with me...I just don't know when to stop...  
  
Disclaimer:See previous 14 chapters for details. And I own Tiria.  
  
(Onthe-)  
  
AIGH! I forgot!  
  
Cupil owns all.  
  
(NOW on the Phoenix...)  
  
Vyse looked up at the bird's nest, where Tiria was. She had joined the crew a week before, and every day she climbed up there at the crack of dawn for meditating. She came down only for meals. She claimed she was concentrating on the "Aika" case, so everyone belived her.  
  
Now, Vyse hit harsh winds. The ship rocked and he spun the wheel. Fina ran to check on everyone else. Vyse glanced up at the crow's nest and saw Tiria wasn't at all flinched by the sudden wind. He was amazed. Then rain began pelting down.  
  
Fina came back to the bridge followed by everone else. The ship rocked again and the whole ship flipped 90 degrees. Everyone except Vyse and Fina slammed into the wall. Fina held on to the table and Vyse grasped the wheel. Then-  
  
Clouds! He couldn't see a thing!  
  
"Vyse, we need to head back!" Fina shouted as a window broke.  
  
Vyse gritted his teeth. No choice, I guess, he thought and spun the wheel again, making the ship return to normal.  
  
"Hans!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Head to the engines, and run a full system check!"  
  
"Aye aye!" Hans disappeared below deck.  
  
Fina poked her head out a window.  
  
"VYSE!"  
  
Vyse leaned over and gasped.  
  
The crow's nest was gone.  
  
"Gilder!" Vyse kept a firm grip on the wheel.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"While I concentrate on keeping us steady, go find-"  
  
"Who, me?" Tiria's head poked in the window. Fina backed up in shock and Tiria flipped, landing in front of Gilder. "Hi. No need. I'll go look for myself."  
  
Vyse loosened his grip on the wheel. "then in that case...HOLD ON!" He spun the wheel yet again, causing the creaking ship to do a hairpin turn, while all fell against the wall, which resulted to no wall..  
  
Tiria slipped of her hold from the table adn was quickly snatched by Gilder, who was holding onto a console.  
  
(Do I sense a reLAtionship? Better than Clara...)  
  
Fina screamed as Everyone started slipping toward the opening.  
  
Schluuuuuuup! Lawrence slipped out(Too bad, I didn't like him anyway...)  
  
Schluuuuuuup! Enrique slipped out.  
  
"Enrique!" Moegi tried to hold on to him, but she fell too.  
  
B-B-B-B-B-B-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The Arcadia population witnessed a sonic wave in the atmosphere. The precious old Phoenix exploded, while Vyse, holding onto Marco and Fina jumped out, and Gilder and Clara and Tiria following.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"GILDERHONEYSAVEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"IMTOOBUSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
They broke the cloud layer and saw sand. Hey, you'd be scared out of your pants too if you jumped out of an exploding ship above the clouds. Just picture this: You are headed to LA from Newark, and the plane explodes, leaving you to leap out, and fall to die on impact in Death Valley. You might get a fraction of a feeling of what is happening now...  
  
The voices joined in unison as they saw their deaths rise up to meet them...  
  
AN: I know, cliffhanger, cliffhanger. But I like this, cause I don't have to write for a REALLY long time to torment you! Heck, maybe I'll write again after my birthday! December 20! R&R, and I MIGHT, I just MIGHT update earlier. ^_^ 


	16. Who IS That?

Ch 166: you have got to be kidding me  
  
hahahahahaha!  
  
ch 16: Who is that?  
  
I stopped updating for the longest time! *looks at clock and gasps* 5 HOURS!!!  
  
SOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
I'm not waititng for my birth day to update! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! I just can't stay away from Appleworks that long!  
  
Disclaimer: SUE ME AND GET IT OVER WITH!  
  
(Somewhere in the desert...)  
  
Vyse moaned and pushed himself up. He felt sand falling off his back as he rose. He had to find air!  
  
His head popped out of the sand and he took a breath.  
  
" ...Fina? Aika? Gilder...huh?" He saw a figure in the distance.  
  
It came closer. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Need help, Vyse?"  
  
He opened them and saw Ramirez. He held Vyse's head and pulled up. Vyse's body came up with it.  
  
"Thanks...you know where Fina is?"  
  
Ramirez jerked his thumb behind him.  
  
"And Gilder?"  
  
Vyse's 10 o'clock.  
  
"...and Tiria?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
They spent the better part of the day searching for all of them, especially Clara and Tiria. Gilder shook his head.  
  
"How could they land so far?"  
  
"Well, we were travelling pretty fast, so We were projected at different times." Fina sighed.  
  
Vys enoticed another figure. A man.  
  
The man waved. Vyse squinted and saw it was Enrique. He waved back.  
  
Enrique caught up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi, Enrique."  
  
"You...know where Moegi is?"  
  
Vyse stood stiff. "I don't know, but I'm surprised we all survived that fall...."  
  
They all gazed up. The cloud layer was at least one mile up.  
  
"Vyse!" He whipped around and saw another person, looking like it was carrying another.  
  
Tiria came into view carrying Clara. She dumped her into the sand and wiped her hands.  
  
"We REALLY need to get out of here. Whos missing?"  
  
"...Marco!"  
  
They shouted his name for a few hours before Clara collapsed again into Gilder's arms  
  
"Maybe we should call it a day." Vyse said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He walked up to his master, who was sitting in a chair.  
  
"Everything is as ordered, sir."  
  
"Good. Now go fetch Alsonpine and Beowood. I need to chat with them." His boss spoke. His voice was as cold as ice.  
  
"Yes, sir. But I should warn you-"  
  
"SILENCE!" He yelled. The man stopped. He didn't hear his master's words.  
  
"Eternes." He snapped his fingers and spikes flew down, impaling the man. He fell down, dead.  
  
"Pilones."  
  
"Yes, sir!" A man in the corner stood alert.  
  
"Go fetch Alsonpine and Beowood. They have something of utter importance to me."  
  
"Yes, sir!" He left.  
  
He grinned. "THIS time, everything is going according to plan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vyse poked the fire. Everyone was asleep, and only he was awake, thinking of the Phoenix, his beloved ship, and of whoever was still on it...  
  
"Vyse."  
  
He jumped. He saw Marco sit down across the fire from him. He looked extremely distraught and old.  
  
"Hey, kid."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"don't worry about her. she'll be fine."  
  
Marco nodded and rolled over, pretending to fall asleep.  
  
Who am I kidding? I just finally saw my sister and she gets taken away from me! Now I'll never see her again.... He thought and thought.  
  
Vyse stared at the slowly rising and falling body and found he was asleep. He stood up and walked away, finding a stick and writing in the sand. He heard Gilder snort, dropped the stick, and ran off.  
  
AN: CLIFFHANGER! I know. I like writing them! ^_^. and....can anyone guess who that mysterious man is? and WHY Vyse is leacing everyone behind? Find out in the NEXT episode of....  
  
Impossible Is Just a Word! 


	17. Flashbacks

Ch17: Flashbacks  
  
I ALMOST BEAT THE GAME! I just need to beat Piastol the THIRD time and I'm THROUGH! And beat Soltis and Ramirez...  
  
ChoChanger, Thanks for all the support!Just to tell ya...  
  
IM GETTING DEAD TIRED! *head falls on another keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey* But I'll still be updating! *groans*  
  
Knightblazer88, the mySTERious character is...IM NOT TELLING JUST YET!!!! Let's just say someone turned...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!*snor k!* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAdidijustsnort?HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*snork!*  
  
Jade130, I am not offending you, but agreeing with you. ANYONE HATE CUPIL? *whirls around and glares to all* THEN ALL SHALL FEEL MY...  
  
...What happpened to the microphone?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these CHARActers in MY story, I own TIRIA, and Jade130 owns the...gone in a sonic boom, Phoenix.  
  
Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd...  
  
Cupil cu cupil!  
  
(That's Cupilese for "Cupil owns all!")  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vyse ran, sand being kicked up behind him. He stopped when he saw the thing he was looking for, the thing he didn't want the others to see...  
  
Aika's Tiki head necklace. (WHAT? My brother always keeps pointing it out to me! Grr...)  
  
"So, she was here. And by the looks of no sand covering it, I'd say she was here not too long back." Amazing discovery, Sherlock.  
  
He picked it up, the thread that always attached it to Aika's neck was broken. He touched the pendant, remembering...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vyse and Aika were playing tag in the middle of the big yard on Pirate Isle, 10 years ago. Aika tripped.  
  
"HEY! Vyse, lookie at this!" She held up a small stone.  
  
"What IS that?"  
  
"I dunno. I like it. It pretty!"  
  
Dyne called out from the underground. "Vyse! Aika! We need to head out!"  
  
"Aye aye!" Vyse helped Aika get up. She looked at the mysterious stone she held in her hand  
  
"Aika, maybe when we get back you can make something out of it!"  
  
"Yeah!" She put it in her pocket of her tiny yellow outfit. Her short pigtails bounced.  
  
"VYSE!"  
  
"We're coming, Da-Captain!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And shortly after, he thought, I saved her life...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Albatross flew toward a burning ship. Vyse looked at it, and pointed at something.  
  
"Hey, Dad! Someone's on it!"  
  
"All right, bring her in! And it's CAPTAIN!"  
  
"Aye aye."  
  
The ship flew past and Vyse and Aika jumped off and landed on the burning wooden deck. Aika stood up and looked around.  
  
"Hey! You there!" She saw a person amongst the flames. Vyse squinted. A voice penetrated their souls.  
  
"You-you killed them. You shall all PAY!" A dagger flew out of the flames toward Aika and-  
  
Scraped Vyse's cheek as he pushed her away. The person stepped out of the flames.  
  
"Who...who are you?"  
  
"Vyse." He touched his bleeding cheek, a scar that would be visible throughout his life burning.  
  
"I shall avenge my family's death, Vyse." She pointed at him. "And I shall not stop slaying Air Pirates until I take you down!"  
  
Vyse blinked, trying to see...  
  
A flash of white hair burned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vyse closed his fingers around the pendant, the one carved from stone Aika had tried to give him for saving her life. He had refused, and given her a chain to wear it around her neck. He stood up and looked at the red moon.  
  
"Aika...I hope you're all right. Hopefully you're underneath the red moon right now."  
  
He walked back to camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aika woke up again. She looked around her new cell.  
  
"Great. Another one? I'll just have to break through it again."  
  
She sighed and felt for her necklace she turned to for support. She felt nothing but her bare neck.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TIKI HEAD NECKLACE??????????????????"  
  
"We didn't like it and threw it out the window." A cold voice said.  
  
Aika stood in her attack pose. "Who's there?"  
  
"We hired Vigoro because I knew you had a hard time with him. Your missing will cause Vyse's attack to be much...weaker." It was definitely a female's.  
  
"But- wait...'we'?"  
  
The door opened. Some people stepped in.  
  
"Yes, Aika. We."  
  
Vize, Anita, and Faina stepped out of the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Betcha didn't exactly expect that, huh?)  
  
(On the sand near Maramba...)  
  
"Good morning!"  
  
Everyone grumbled and sat up.  
  
"Wha...I just went to sleep, mommy." Gilder yawned.  
  
"good...I missed Gilder."  
  
"I didn't miss you."  
  
Clara giggled and hugged his arm. "admit it! You've always wanted me!"  
  
Fina giggled.  
  
Enrique yawned and sat up. He saw Vyse fingering something in his pocket.  
  
"What's that there?"  
  
"nothing..." He took his hand out.  
  
"No, really."  
  
Marco, Gilder, Clara, Fina, and Tiria were wide awake now.  
  
"It's..." He took out the necklace. "I found it in the sand."  
  
Fina gasped. "Isn't that...Aika's?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So then she must be nearby!" Marco turned pale.  
  
"Hmm.." Tiria surprised everyone and asked Vyse. "Can I see it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tiria examined it. She turned it over and over, all the while "hmm"ing.  
  
"Let's go ask people in Maramba!"  
  
"Do you even know where we are?"  
  
"Yeah. Near Maramba." She pointed off into the distance, and everyone saw a fire emblazed pole. They looked the other way and glimpsed a small building far away.  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
"Aye aye!"  
  
AN: Sorry to leave you guys like that. Anyone know who was in the BIG BOSS chair? Yeah, it was him. You know. ^_^ 


	18. Another Pathetic BattleOr IS It?

ch18: Another pathetic battle...or is it?  
  
Yay! Another Chappie and- for once- I'm not tired!  
  
Crickets are heard.  
  
And, Desert Lynx, I meant for you to be in the whole Thanking the reviewers thing, but my bro would have killed me. He likes you so much! ^_^ You're stories I mean. And thanks for the reviews!  
  
and...  
  
ChoChanger, I watched my bro beat the game, and you can fight Piastol before you find all the moonfish. You need to get the third Black Spot and she's near Mirage Island. I fought her, but when she had 3 HP and Aika and Gilder were dead...she used Eternum.  
  
THE AGONY!  
  
I'm gonna TRY to stop the cliffhangers, and start making Hoover Dam- hangers. ^_^().  
  
Soooooooooo...  
  
Discoclaimer: CEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON! I do not own these characters. I own Tiria, and Jade130 owns the long lost Phoenix. And I own Bloodthirsty Assassin Pichu. Want to use him in one of your fics, FIIIIIIIIIIIINE, but ask me first. He's the Pichu with the swimming goggles on! ;)  
  
And Cupil.....  
  
Cu! Cu cupil cu!  
  
(Owns Bloodthirsty Assassin Pichu!)  
  
(On a place unkown by Vyse...)  
  
Aika woke up again. She looked around and took in her surroundings: a small room with a small table that small enough for Aika to use as a chair. She could hear the sounds of engines, so she thought she was on a ship. Come to think of it...  
  
Did Vize ever have a ship?  
  
Nah, he's too dumb witted.  
  
The door opened. And a hand came through, holding something...  
  
"Who...what? What's tha-?"  
  
POW!  
  
Aika fell limp. Blood seeped down from her shoulder. Vigoro blew his gun.  
  
"Sorry, Red. Boss' orders." He receded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vyse crew ran, making a cloud of dust behind them, not thinking of food, toward Maramba. Tiria tripped.  
  
"Ow! Say..."  
  
Everyone stopped. Gilder helped her up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She pointed in the sky. "That thing...it's a ship..."  
  
Their gaze spotted a ship similar to the Hydra. A blue screen appeared.  
  
Evil Friends' Battleship: The Ultimation.  
  
"That answers our question..." Vyse rubbed the back of is head in frustration.  
  
"Yeah, but who's 'Evil Friends?'" Fina squinted at the sign that quickly disappeared.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
Three shadows jumped out and landed in fron of them. Everyone stared, and Fina and Vyse gasped.  
  
"Vize?"  
  
"Anita and Faina?"  
  
Vize patted his red outfit, which was similar to Vyse's. "So, long time no see..."  
  
Faina glared at them. Her Fina-lookalike outfit was black, and had no relation to Fina's WHATsoever. "See you got some friends."  
  
Anita, her hair purple and her outfit I forgot what color, sighed in a very non-Aika way. "It looks like we'll fight again..."  
  
Vyse whipped out his cutlasses. "Then so be it, but you'll walk away with but an inch of your lives left!"  
  
"Vyse, I never heard you threaten like that before."  
  
"Ha ha, Gilder. I want you and Tiria to join me against them. Everyone else, head to Maramba."  
  
Vize smiled. "So you're not wondering where Aika is?"  
  
Vyse froze.  
  
"You...you know where she is?"  
  
"Of course!" He pointed at the ship. It had a large hand-like weapon attatched to it like De Loco's. "It can also control the weather."  
  
Vyse gritted his teeth. "Fina, work on Faina, she has healing magic. Gilder, use Gunslinger on Faina, too. Tiria, work with me on Vize. Let's go!"  
  
"Aye aye!"  
  
They all lunged forward. Vize waved his hand and his teamates lunged too.  
  
Fina focused, and was backed up by Gilder using Aura of Denial. Faina did an unneccessary Sacrum. Vyse used Skull Shield. Tiria drew out her spear. The field was an endless war of cries.  
  
"Watch out, Fina!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"  
  
"Vyse!"  
  
"Moons, give me strength!"  
  
"HuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaH!"  
  
"C'mon...dance for me!"  
  
"Let's hear your pain!"  
  
Vize defended and Anita attacked Fina, who was under Skull Shield, so it countered.  
  
Tiria threw her spear again at Vize. It impaled him and shot through, leaving poison inside of him. "Let's hear your pain!"  
  
Gilder focused, as did Fina.  
  
The next turn, Anita, Faina, and Vize came to each other and smiled.  
  
"Feel the pain.."  
  
"Of our ultimate move!"  
  
"Lance Charge!" They held a ghost spear that glowed blue and ran toward Tiria. She was almost dead.  
  
"Tiria!"  
  
"I'm...okay...Rogue Blossom!"  
  
She jumped up and threw her spears into the ground, which caused it to crack. Flowers sprung up from the cracks. Tiria closed her eyes and yelled. "Heal my allies!" The flower pollen swarmed over the party, giving them all positive stats, and regen. Vyse gave her the thumbs up and called to Fina. She used Sacrulen on Tiria.  
  
Vyse attacked Vize with Pirate's Wrath, and Gilder used Gunslinger on Faina, causing her to keel over and fall unconcious.  
  
"HuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuAH!" Fina focused again, building up for Prophecy.  
  
Gilder focused, too.  
  
Vyse used Skull Shield.  
  
Tiria used four SP and crouched. She flipped until she came to the middle of the enemy party and stuck her spear into the ground. She winked and yelled. "Beyond hope, I shall destroy!" She leapt away from them and snapped her fingers, causing the spear to electocute Vize and Anita.  
  
Anita groaned and fell over, leaving her at 15 HP.  
  
Unfortunately, Vize had a Sacrulen crystal and used it on her. She used a Sacrulen crystal on him.  
  
"It's no use! We're too weak!" Fina yelled as she was attacked from behind.  
  
"It's not over yet, Fina!" Vyse slashed Anita.  
  
"What was that Super Move you did?"  
  
Tiria winked again and threw her spear. "Oh, you mean 'Lethal Shock'? Yeah, I like it too!"  
  
Vyse grinned and dodged Vize's sword.  
  
Tiria found something in her pocket. She breathed. "Ho, boy. Might as well..."  
  
"AAH!"  
  
"AAH!"  
  
"AAH!"  
  
"AAH!" Tiria was hit by Crystalen. She put her hand up.  
  
"Hopefully, this shall work!"  
  
Everyone was healed of their scars and the SP rose to full. Vyse looked at Tiria.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"A 'Hope to be Found' One of the few that are left."  
  
Vyse smiled and raised his cutlass. "In dire need..."  
  
Tiria raised her spear. "We call forth..."  
  
Gilder raised his gun. "The power..."  
  
Fina chucked Cupil to the center. "Of the Ancients!"  
  
"To battle our foe!"  
  
The silver moon came down, landing on Vize and Anita, knocking them out.  
  
"We did it!"  
  
"Again!"  
  
"I wish they were all that easy!"  
  
"Let's do that again!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aika woke up to a searing pain. She looked at her left shoulder and saw blood. She flinched and looked out the window. She gasped.  
  
"...Vyse?"  
  
She struggled to see further, and saw Fina and Gilder with him, and a girl. (Vyse is a pimp)  
  
Vyse looked up at the ship. Aika touched the high window, standing on her toes.  
  
"VYSE! I'M OVER HERE!" She yelled, desperate for him to hear. She found a notch and touched it, opening the window. She stared.  
  
"VYSE! I'M UP HERE!"  
  
She found another block of wood and stood on it, poking her head out the window.  
  
"VYSE!"  
  
He looked up and smiled.  
  
"There she is!" The four waved and talked amongst themselves.  
  
Aika sighed and leaned against the wall. Hopefully, she'd be out of there soon. She winced at the pain. She looked at it closer.  
  
Damn...One more inch and it would have hit my heart...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: So, This is the Hoover Dam-hanger. ^_^(), I got too tired again...R&R! 


	19. The Great Escape! Not Really

Ch19: The Great Escape! Not Really  
  
YAY! I just decided That I'm writing a sequel! There will probbly be1 more chap after this one. I know what the sequel will be called.  
  
"Never Give Up What You Have"  
  
Like it? no? Ah well, I'm hoping to get 60 reviews before I post the first chap. So if you want to finish the whole story...  
  
Review!  
  
Disclaimer: Duh, I don't know. Does it have to do with the fact that I don't own anyone but Tiria?  
  
Cupil owns all, even Bloodthirsty Assassin Pichu.  
  
(Near the Ultimation...)  
  
Vyse gazed up, sheilding his eyes from the sun, as he looked at the windows. He saw a girl with red hair in one of them.  
  
"There she is!" He waved.  
  
"Uh, Vyse?"  
  
"Go get the others from Maramba. Lead them back here and we'll think of an idea of how to get up there. Hurry, Gilder."  
  
"aye aye."  
  
"Can I go, too?"  
  
"All right, Tiria, you can go." The two sped off toward the small town.  
  
Fina saw Aika and waved. She disappeared.  
  
"Vyse, she's gone."  
  
"Okay, then we- huh?"  
  
An anchor fell down, clunking right before them. Vyse grinned.  
  
"Guess that's our key to the inside."  
  
Vyse climbed up, while Fina waited for the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aika moaned and rolled over. Vigoro came in.  
  
She squinted and looked up at him.  
  
"What...do you want?"  
  
"You, Red. I want you, and Boss wants your soul. So I'll give it to him." He raised his gun and pulled the trigger.  
  
"YOU MOTHER &*%^ING BASTARD!!"  
  
A cutlass hit Vigoro's arm. He pulled the gun back, and the bullet hit the ceiling.  
  
Aika sat up. Vigoro fell down, and Vyse rushed in. He smiled.  
  
"Hey. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah...just that I have this bleeding wound. and say..." she looked at him and grinned.  
  
"when did you start yelling curses at the enemy?"  
  
"Just now."  
  
"Well, I like it. It distracts them. Teach me some of your worst, okay?"  
  
"Okay. But we need to get out of-"  
  
WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Aika jerked. "The alarm!"  
  
Vyse grabbed her arm. "Let's GO! NOW!"  
  
"But I don't have my boomerang!"  
  
"Then take Vigoro's gun!"  
  
"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet." She snatched it and they ran.  
  
"Vyse?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"How does this work?"  
  
"You pull the trigger. Duh."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"VYSE!"  
  
Vyse turned around and saw Vigoro holding Aika by her neck. He took out another gun and aimed it at her head.  
  
"Drop her!"  
  
"Get off this ship."  
  
"Not 'till you let her go."  
  
"I'll let her go. After I kill her."  
  
Vigoro chuckled and pulled the trigger.  
  
And pulled again.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm an Air Pirate, Vigoro. I always take out the bullets of a gun I don't need."  
  
"No!"  
  
POW!  
  
Vigoro stumbled. He lost his grip.  
  
"...Yes..."  
  
As he fell, Ramirez became visible.  
  
"...Thanks, Ramirez." Aika gagged.  
  
He smiled and tossed it behind him, to Gilder, who caught it.  
  
"I sure know how to aim."  
  
"You sure do. But did you have to steal it from me? I wanted to use it."  
  
"Nah. What's the thrill of having you shoot? You have practice."  
  
"My point, exactly."  
  
Fina and Marco came running from the other way.  
  
"Aika!"  
  
"Aika!"  
  
"Ugh...someone get this bullet out of me...I'm feeling drowsy."  
  
"Moons, give me strength!"  
  
Aika felt herself give in to Sacrulen. She stood up, and the bullet fell out and into her hand. They all stared at it.  
  
"Um. Okay."  
  
"Let's get outta here."  
  
"Aye aye!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This following program is not suitable for ages fifteen and below. Adult Discretion is advised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vize raised a fist. "FUCK YOU, YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
Faina bent over him. "Now, now, don't move, this antiseptic won't take long to settle."  
  
Anita sighed. "Just because we wasted our MP and items on them, doesn't mean you can curse at them."  
  
"I DON'T CARE, YOU ASSHOLE! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(I might have to change the rating...)  
  
AN: Sorry to leave you there. I got kinda excited about the Epilogue, which is next, and the sequel. Remember what Vize said to the guy Pilones? Fetch the other guys? You'll find out who they are in the sequel... 


	20. Epilogue And Prologue

Epilogue and Prologue.  
  
THIS IS IT! The final chapter of Impossible Is Just A Word!!!!! Finally!  
  
After 20 chapters, this included, I just want to thank all my reviewers who helped me. I don't think I have recieved even ONE flame, so I am very happy I am keeping everyone reading my fics. Thank you and I'll start on The first Chapter of "Never Give Up What You Have." Right after I post this!  
  
Epilogue.  
  
Vyse and his friends were aided by The Claudia to return to Crescent Isle. Tiria contacted her boss, and said she'd work part time instead of full time. Urala prepared a feast.  
  
Everyone laughed as Ramirez shook a Loqua bottle and had it spray in his face. Fina was taught how to make Romuhai Kabobs. Aika had a cast on her arm, where the bullet hit. Apparently, the shock and force of it had caused poison to come up, and poisoned her arm. Tiria healed the poison, but her arm was still weak.  
  
Vyse and Gilder were trying to top each other with the most frightening adventures.  
  
"Well, what about that time when the guards in Daccat's Island atttacked us?"  
  
"I was WITH you. In fact, the girls did it on their own."  
  
"You are such a pimp."  
  
Which resulted in Vyse chasing him around the island.  
  
Marco and Aika were now appreciating every moment with each other, knowing it was what their parents wanted.  
  
None of them knew where their next adventure would lead them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pilones loooked at the large screen in front of him.  
  
"Hmm. It looks like we shall be meeting soon, I daresay..."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Carkon, what did I say about sneaking up on me?"  
  
"Not to do it, sir."  
  
"And tell Mas- I mean Vize that I am his Master now."  
  
"Yes, sir, I shall." He bowed and left.  
  
Pilones smirked. "Well. I hope to see you soon, Vyse The Legend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Valua was now rebuilt. Enrique and Moegi moved back in. A month passed happily this way.  
  
And Vyse got a letter from Enrique stating that Moegi was pregnant. (O_O)  
  
"They didn't put it off for too long..."  
  
"Gilder..."  
  
"What? I was just saying..."  
  
AN: And that's all I remember, cause SOMEONE deleted my other one, which was SO long, it took me 2 days to write! These parts were all I remembered. SORRY!  
  
Aika and Vyse had fun that night.  
  
AN: WHAT? Someone emailed me about putting something like that in there...And it is here...as a fill in...  
  
Ramirez became very good friends with all of them.  
  
Cupil floated around the Cupil Fountain, thinking it was a female...  
  
"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil..."  
  
"Fina."  
  
"What, Aika?"  
  
"Listen to me."  
  
"I am listening."  
  
"Never. Ever. Offer Cupil a Loqua."  
  
"Was that a Word Of Advice From Aika?"  
  
"Yeah. And you'd better take it with clean hands."  
  
"I'm not like that."  
  
"Well, it might happen..."  
  
"AIKA!"  
  
"Sorry, Vyse..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carkon rushed through Headquarters. He had to run all the way to the other side to find Bilmish, his friend. surely he would know what Pilones was doing.  
  
"Carkon! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"G-going to-to Bilmish."  
  
"And why is that?" The man loomed closer.  
  
"He's my...my..."  
  
"Your?"  
  
"...my friend..."  
  
"Your friend? That is so touching."  
  
"It...is?"  
  
"Yes. Now, YOU"RE MY FRIEND!" He reached out and grabbed Carkon's neck, lifting him above the ground. His glasses askew.  
  
"Are you now my friend?"  
  
"Yes...Vize."  
  
AN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The END! It came! And it will continue in the sequel! Remember! I'm not making that until I get 60 reviews!  
  
NOt 60 more. 60 total. So far I gots...47 reviews? not bad! So just scroll down and...no, not that button, the little "Go" thing. Yeah, that one. The one next to the selection "Review". and go and REVIEW!  
  
Ta ta for now! And I'll be seeing you in Never Give Up What You Have! 


End file.
